mortal_kombat_reimaginedfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy
Jeremy Ronalds is a human character created by Aydab who debuts in in the MKR version of Mortal Kombat 1. Appearance TBA Personality TBA History Origins Jeremy was born to a trouble family in Canada. His father was arrested on drug charges when Jeremy was young. With his mother unable to take care of him on her own, Jeremy was placed in foster care. However, his foster father was abusive towards him. This led to Jeremy learning Mixed Martial Arts, training under Nimbus Terrafux. After receiving his black belt, Jeremy fought his father and won. He took up professional MMA fighting sometime afterward. Six months later, he was contacted by Shang Tsung and offered a chance to participate in the then-upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament, which would decide the fate of Earthrealm. Despite not being entirely sure what it all meant, Jeremy accepted the offer and travelled to Shang Tsung's Island. MK1 Jeremy played a mostly minor role in the events, meeting Earthrealm's other fighters for the first time and quickly befriending them. At some point, he was later eliminated from the tournament after losing a battle, along with every other Earthrealm fighter excluding Liu Kang, who would go on to win the tournament. MK2 As he had participated in the previous tournament, Jeremy was recruited to fight for Earthrealm in Shao Kahn's tournament in Outworld. Like before, he and Earthrealm's other fighters were eventually eliminated, but Liu Kang secured them victory. MK3 Jeremy was one of the few humans spared being sucked into Shao Kahn's Soulnado once the emperor began his invasion of Earthrealm. As such, Jeremy was able to fight off Kahn's forces and subsequently aid the other heroes in defeating the emperor, seemingly ending all threat to Earthrealm. MK4 Two years later, the fallen Elder God, Shinnok began his invasion of the realms. Jeremy took it upon himself to fight for Earthrealm once more. Following Shinnok's defeat, Jeremy began to realize that things would never be the same again, and started preparing himself to combat future threats, acquiring weapons and resources and advancing his training. MK Mythologies: Jeremy TBA Deadly Alliance With the new resources he had acquired in the intervening 5 years that followed Shinnok's defeat, Jeremy was able to provide greater aid to the heroes of the realms, including a base of operations once the Wu Shi Temple was deemed compromised following the murder of Liu Kang at the hands of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. Jeremy would later travel with the Earthrealm fights to Outworld in order to defeat the Deadly Alliance, but the group found themselves seemingly trapped there when the portal device the Special Forces had used to transport them there, as well as their entire base, were destroyed via a bomb planted by the undercover Red Dragon operative Hsu Hao. The ensuing battle with the Deadly Alliance would go disastrously for the heroes. Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Kitana, Sonya, and Jax were all killed by the two sorcerers. Jeremy was also killed, sacrificing himself by detonating a bomb strapped to his body in an effort to kill the Kytinn warrior D'Vorah, succeeding though at the cost of his own life. Deception Jeremy would be revived by the Dragon King Onaga along with all the other casualties of the battle against the Deadly Alliance, barring the two sorcerers themselves. The Dragon King placed them all under mind control, and as such Jeremy and the others served as his thralls for the majority of these events. However, the disembodied spirit of Liu Kang and the soul construct Ermac worked against the Dragon King's mind control, eventually mangling to sever it shortly before Onaga was defeated by the combined efforts of Shujinko, Nightwolf, and Sindel. Armageddon TBA Powers and Abilities Jeremy originally possessed no supernatural abilities, but does have other skills: * Skilled MMA Fighter: Jeremy is incredibly adept at Mixed Martial Arts. * Weapons Training: Jeremy employs a variety of firearms and can use them to great effect. * Limited Pyromancy: During the events of his own Mythologies ''adventure, Jeremy learned that he had some level of pyrokinetic abilities, using them to great effect during a fight with Kobra. Bios *MK1: ''My life has been......interesting to say the least. When I was a kid, my dad got arrested. Drug stuff. Barely knew him. My mom couldn’t take care of me by herself. I got sent into foster care. My foster dad was an asshole, used to beat on me. That’s what got me to learn MMA. Kicked his ass day after I got my black belt. Fought professionally for about 6 months. Won some, lost some. Then this old guy called Shang Tsung came up to me. He wanted me to join this martial arts tournament. Called it “Mortal Kombat”. It sounded......familiar to me. Couldn’t place it. Turned out to be this ancient tradition between another........planet? Dimension? This thunder god guy calls them “realms”. Ok so a “realm” called Outworld. Led by some guy named Shao Kahn. I’m fighting on behalf of “Earthrealm”. I’ve seen some crazy stuff. Monsters, magic, superpowers, Amazon level hot chicks, Johnny friggin Cage, who I’d be lying if I said wasn’t pretty hot to. I don’t know where all this craziness will take me. Guess I’ll just have to find out. *MK2: Well, that Liu Kang guy won the tournament. Knew there was something I liked about him, and I don't just mean the pecks. Thought we were done with this supernatural craziness for a while, but Outworld's emperor, Shao Kahn had other plans. He's challenged Earthrealm to a tournament on his turf. Winner takes all. Here's hoping we can pull through again. Gott admit, I figured this'd be a once in a lifetime experience. Hard to believe it's all happening again. *MK3: We won, again. It was tough, facing off against Shao Kahn himself. His goons were no easy feat either, especially not Kintaro. But we made it out, and not only that, Kahn's own daughter, Kitana, has joined up with the good guys. Turns out she's adopted. And her sister is a clone. Crazy stuff. But the craziness wasn't done yet. Shao Kahn found some kind of loophole in the Elder Gods' rules, and now he's invaded Earthrealm. Some giant tornado of souls appeared in the middle of New York and took the souls of almost all of humanity. It's just me and a choice few others left, thankfully including all the guys and gals from the tournaments. It's up to us now to put a stop to this madness. To think, me, some foster kid with daddy issues, going out to save the world. Crazy times we live in. *MK4: Two years now since Shao Kahn went down, for good this time it seems. Some guy named Kotal has taken over Outworld. Nice guy, we met a few times. Kitana's home realm of Edenia is also free to do it's own thing. Beautiful place to. Should visit more often. Ohhh but we weren't done yet. Apparently not all of the Elder Gods are the nice guys who created the universe Raiden's always talking about. In every group there's always the bad kid. For the Elder Gods, that was Shinnok. Few thousand years back, they sent his ass to Hell. Literally. Now he's back and he's invading not just Earthrealm, but all the realms. I thought Kahn's invasion was bad, but this is nuts. I don't know if we'll survive this, but I've made some good friends during my time saving the planet, and I know they'll come through for stuff like this. Shinnok, you better get ready for what's coming. *Deadly Alliance: After we beat Shinnok, I knew my life would never go back to the way it was. I had to prepare for whatever came next. Luckily, I had five years to do that. Kitana and Goro held off Shao Kahn's Outworld armies during all this time, meaning Earth was mostly chill. I got all the training I could and began stocking up on weapons. I even found this old Black Dragon base I turned into my own personal Batcave. When the next fight comes, I knew I'd be ready to give my all. Turned out, that might be exactly what I need to do. Those two sorcerer guys, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, decided to form a little duo. They attacked the Wu Shi Academy, where I'd done some of my training. They......they killed Liu Kang. The best fighter we had, the big hero. He...he's actually gone. I'm going to take these two sons of bitches down, whatever it takes. Even if I have to give my life. It's what Liu Kang would have done. It's what I'm willing to do now. *Deception: TBA *Armageddon: TBA Endings TBA Trivia * Jeremy has been confirmed by his creator to be bisexual. Category:Humans Category:Earthrealmers Category:Heroes Category:Aydab's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Characters